Once More
by IBurn
Summary: A one-shot about Weiss trying to take her own life. Warning: Suicide trigger, if you do not react well to suicide, please consider skipping this. Implied Whiterose. Rated T for suicide theme.


**Special thanks to:**

**Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

**Warning: Again, suicide trigger. If you do not react well to suicide stories, please skip this entire story.**

**I do not own RWBY.**

**#**

**Once More**

She had attempted to do this for six times over the last two weeks - and every single time, she backed down before she could execute the final action. Her hand would tremble; she would sweat profusely and the thought of how much pain she would go through petrified her. Why was she such a coward? If Ruby was still alive, she would be so disappointed in her partner. Just a simple action - just a slash, and yet she couldn't do it.

_Once more..._

Weiss Schnee wiped off her tears after submerging herself into the bathtub. The water was warm, and the familiar sensation of wet clothes was extremely unpleasant. Unsheathing the tool she had been using in attempts to end her life, she placed it near her wrist, still hesitating to cut. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down, a technique she often used before carrying out a dangerous mission. After Dust knew how long, the huntress gasped as she turned off her Aura, finally doing what she couldn't for the past six times. A sharp pain penetrated her entire body; she clenched her teeth, feeling ecstatic and numbing at the same time. She was going to be released from this prison forever. Lips curved upwards in bitterness, she tossed the knife aside; the sound of it falling onto the porcelain tile was covered completely by the running tap. Seeing the water gradually turning red, she had a feeling of something being drained out of her body. It wasn't just blood. It was something far more spiritual. Little by little, the world lost its color.

Weiss did not know how long had passed since she made the move; her eyelids felt heavy, but her heart and shoulder felt way lighter. It was as if she could fly. The last thing she saw before closing her eyes was the crimson water - and then everything eventually faded to black.

That was how it was supposed to end - at least in the scenario that played inside her mind - but something unexpected had caught her attention. The black burned away like a paper on fire, revealing a red hooded figure that the heiress had been dying to meet. She wanted to call out to her dearest lover, but no voice could come out; it felt like her throat was being tied by a strong rope that no one could break. The hood soon disintegrated a little, showing a pair of silver orbs that gazed at her in utter disappointment. Suddenly, she remembered their spat about leaders when Team RWBY was first formed.

_Just know that I, am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have._

Those words she said echoed in her mind unwillingly. Then she remembered Blake, a former member of the White Fang that she would choose death without any hesitation if it meant protecting her; Yang, whom the girl knew was just in as much pain as she was - her baby sister was all she had after being abandoned again and again by the person she loved the most. If those two could pull through Ruby's death despite the never-stopping agony, why couldn't she?

Then she realized how pointless her action was. Clouded by emotions, she thought suicide was the only way, not realizing that this would completely dishonor Ruby's sacrifice. And so she decided to try once more - not to cut her wrist, but to cut this thought of taking the easy way out.

"Weiss!" At this exact moment, she heard loud bangs followed by a worried voice yelling her name. She had no more strengths to activate her aura, let alone replying to the intruder. She felt dizzy. The world then rocked violently for a moment, and she felt herself being surrounded by warmth. It triggered the memory of her favorite vacation trip to Patch Beach in the middle of July. It was the best season for beach activities, and she couldn't forget how blinding her lover looked in that red and white bikini, beckoning her to the ocean.

"Help..." Her voice was almost inaudible, but the person who wrapped her up with a brown jacket caught it. Said person bit her lips and yanked the girl a little so that she could carry her back to the living room in a more comfortable position. Her shoulders were still aching from the various attempts of barging in Weiss' apartment. She gently placed her teammate onto the leather couch and forcefully activate the latter's aura using her own. The wound on her wrist started to heal, and Yang breathed out a sigh of relief upon seeing the faint white glow.

"He...lp…"

"You're safe now, Weiss."

"Yang…"

Loud and hurried footsteps from the corridor outside interrupted the both of them; a lady in suit arrived at the door in the blink of an eye, desperately catching her breath. When her eyes made contact with the blonde's, the latter nodded, and she immediately tossed her suitcase aside rushing to them.

"Weiss!" She kneeled down in front of the barely conscious girl, cat ears flattened against her head. Weiss sensed a drop of something on her face, but couldn't quite tell what it was.

"Blake…" The huntress called her friends' names faintly, "Yang...I'm sorry…"

Both of them were silent. They waited patiently for the girl to continue; it seemed like she was recovering rather quickly, thanks to the blonde's forceful Aura activation.

"I saw...Ruby...shouldn't...do this...else...her death...be...meaningless…" Choking out a slightly longer sentence was immensely difficult; her tongue felt like it weighed a ton as she could only say pieces of words, but her teammates seemed to understand her. They always did.

"We'll stay with you tonight, Weiss." Blake smiled in reply, "I'm glad you finally opened up."

"Hey Weiss, we're always here, alright? We'll help you fight the depression like we've always promised to." Yang touched her face gently. She really loved the warmth her friend was emitting - whether physically, or mentally, "Let's try once more."

After making sure Weiss' wound had completely closed up, Blake and Yang took off her clothes, with the former drying her up using a towel she found in the bathroom, and the latter looking for some warm clothes in the girl's bedroom. A moment later the blonde returned with a white-colored pajama dress made of wool; they then carried their friend back to the room and gently laid her down on the bed.

"Thank you…" Weiss whispered.

"We love you." Blake and Yang spoke together in an affectionate tone.

"I love you too…"

That was the most peaceful sleep she had since Ruby's death.

**#**

**This story was a prompt in the Discord writing server I'm in. My initial version of this was really shit, but with the help of a friend, I managed to edit it into this version - which is pretty good, if I say so myself. What? I'm allowed to be proud of something I put so much effort into!**

**Jokes aside, a very huge thanks to Demetrion for helping me proofread the story, as well as giving valuable ideas and opinions!**

* * *

**Special thanks to:**

**Pearl Darkness.**


End file.
